1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a stepping assist for vehicles. In particular, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a retractable vehicle step which is moveable between a retracted or storage position and an extended position in which it functions as a step assist to facilitate access to a tailgate of a vehicle such as a truck. In some embodiments, the stepping assist allows access to a cargo bed while advantageously providing tailgate clearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles such as trucks provide a fixed position stepping assist to allow access to the cargo bed of the truck.
There are also retractable stepping assists which are meant to provide truck cargo bed access.